troubled_windowsfandomcom-20200214-history
ME Tan
General description Me-tan is the more cutesy personification of the much maligned and infamously unreliable Windows Me Operating System and was the first OS-tan created. She is usually known as Me-tan, but is often called Emui-san. She was created by the one now called ME-aki. ME-tan's appearance rarely varies and is instantly recognizable. She has green hair in long braided pigtails and wears a maid outfit with an exclamation mark badge on the front modeled after the Windows error icon. She frequently carries a scallion as a weapon (sometimes a crowbar instead) to defend herself from malware attacks, this being a pun on a Japanese anti-virus software called NeGIs (Negi is Japanese for Scallion). She is a hard worker and always wants to help her master (Toshiaki), and within the family, but predictably fails at everything she tries to do, often literally crashing and irritating her sisters. When she is not frozen or out of control, she tends to do things showing a lack of common sense or knowledge. But even after failure after failure, she still remains cheerful, friendly and optimistic. In spite of, or perhaps due to, her pitiful plight, the clumsy ME-tan is one of the most beloved OS girls. Her male counterpart, ME-kun is more reliable and sensible than his sister, being enrolled in some form of school or college, and often called upon to read help manuals by his brothers and sisters. He is also occasionally known to crack a perverted joke or two with his brothers, especially 2k-kun and XP Pro-kun, mimicing the trio of ME-tan, 2k-tan, and XP-tan. ME-kun is also close with Homeo, but sometimes in a harassing context, not unlike 98-tan and SE-tan. ME-kun is quite protective of his sister ME-tan, possibly because he is more capable than she. Family life and relationships Aside from the frustration she causes to her family because of her unreliability, she generally gets along with them, being the closest to 2K-tan, XP Pro-tan, 95-tan and Inu-T. Being born around the same time as 2K-tan and the XP-tans, she tends to see her stepsister NT-tan (who is the mother of 2K, XP, etc.) as a mother figure as well. She is generally civil towards the Mac-tans, and loves Mac OS9-kun, so she certainly doesn't want to get on their bad side. Alternate character interpretations She is always depicted as some degree of clumsy and air-headed, varying from a genius ditz who can do something decently (like gaming), or nearly incapable of anything and constantly freezing. __________________________________________________________ Fourth Wall Breaks I WIN!!! - When she wins in the episode "OS Lottery Panic". You will never defeat me suckers!!! - When she throws a death screen grenade in the episode "Project DOWS, Revenge of Xbox Tan". What? What happened? - When 2kTan saved her from the virus in "Osoween". EEK!! SHES A WEREWINDOWS!!!! -When XP Tan transformed into a WereOs in "Night Of The WereOs". I AM THE GHOST OF Umm....Windows present's friend! -When they break the fourth wall in "Lost on Best Buy". OOHH!! A Puppy!! -When she found a search mascot like puppy in "XP's House Tour". My pants are on fire! -When she burnt her pants in the grill in "Jellybean Fest". ERROR SCREENS A program (file) has stop working. A fatal error has occurred. Your pants are burnt, get off the grill? PIZZZZAAAAAAA! Please type your name. Home Setting Her house do sure has a lot of programs. Her favorite program is paint, where she can draw. Category:Windows Girls Category:Main Cast